Kissing Choices  Neville's Turn
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: The Twins turn their product on the unsuspecting Neville. Will he stop his girl in time or will she marry the wrong person? Set after Ch. 1 of Kissing Choices but not needed to understand. Neville/Luna


**A/N:** A little Neville/Luna pick me up. It helps if you've read Kissing Choices (this takes place between chapters one and two), but it's not absolutely necessary.

* * *

><p>"Neville—"<p>

"Our friend." The shy Gryffindor turned Auror turned Hogwarts professor looked up as hands descended on his shoulders. Fred and George were looking down on him with mischievous smiles.

"Would you like a drink?" One of them, he thought it was Fred, held out a bottle of butterbeer.

Neville laughed. "You expect me to trust you two to not have messed with it?"

They put their hands over their hearts in mock horror. "Us?"

"Mess with butterbeer?"

"Never!" they exclaimed together.

"It's even still sealed."

Neville took the bottle and inspected it. It hadn't been tampered with as far as he could tell, but he was still unsure. He looked up at them again, narrowing his brown eyes in suspicion. "Why are you giving me this then?"

"Can't we give a friend a drink—"

"—without falling under scrutiny?"

"No." He had known the twins far too long not expect some sort of trick at every turn. He had hoped to have a peaceful dinner on his own at the Three Broomsticks. The week had been nuts with end of the year exams and he had to get out of the castle. He had just settled down with a sandwich and chips when the troublemakers appeared. They sat across from him and it was then he noticed George carried two more bottles, one he handed to Fred and the other he opened for himself. Neville nervously opened and took a sip from his. Nothing tasted off or happened so he relaxed a bit.

They sat and talked with him while he ate, telling him the latest family gossip; he, in turn, gave a glimpse inside the castle they all loved. It was after Madame Rosemerta cleared his plate away that the grins returned.

"Well, Forge, he's finished most of his drink." Neville froze, his eyes drifting to the near empty bottle of butterbeer.

"Reckon we should tell him, Gred?"

"Reckon we should. He was an auror afterall."

"Very true."

The herbology professor's voice was tight as he spoke. "What did you do?"

"Nothing harmful, we assure you."

"You've heard of Harry and Hermione's little bit of drama by now, yes?" Neville nodded.

George motioned to the bottle. "Same thing here. Your drink was infused with a potion designed to show the person who completes you like no one else. Soon the effects will kick in and your vision might get a bit hazy."

"But that's normal and will go away after a minute or two," Fred continued. "While the potion doesn't guarantee things will work out between you and the person you see, it does show who you would be happiest with." His eyes dropped when the muscles in Neville's arms tensed and his eyes slid closed. "Ooh, is it working?"

"Who is it?" George asked.

After a minute, the young man's shoulders slumped. "It doesn't matter."

The twins looked shocked for a moment. "Of course it matters."

Neville looked up at them and they had never seen him so sad. "No, it doesn't." He reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of stiff parchment. He handed it over to them.

Embossed in gold letters on the front, it read:

_You are invited to the wedding of_

_Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood_

_On Saturday, June 17th, 2005_

_At Four O'Clock_

_This invitation will be your portkey._

The twins looked back up. "That's tomorrow."

"I know."

"Are you going?"

Neville shrugged. "I don't know. I could have told you without this bloody potion," he waved at the bottle, "that she was the one. Now she's getting married and it doesn't matter. I don't know if I can see her walk down the aisle to someone who isn't me. But I won't stop her." They both gave him looks as if they thought he was crazy. "Isn't that love? Wanting someone's happiness even at the cost of your own." He dropped a few coins on the table and stood. "I'll see you guys later. I've got to get back to the castle." He disappeared before they could say anything more.

* * *

><p>Luna stood just off from the entrance to the tent where her wedding was taking place. Something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it.<p>

"Luna? What's wrong?" Ginny stepped up beside her best friend, a frown on her lips.

The blond shook her head. "It's nothing." The Weasley girl shook her head but let it slide. Just before the music was about to start, fog clouded Luna's vision and she reached for her friend's shoulder, nearly dropping the bouquet of flowers.

"Luna?"

"V-vision," the girl managed to gasp out. After the war, she began getting visions of the future. She couldn't predict the future or when she would receive these visions, but not a single one had been wrong so far.

She watched images flash before her eyes. Rolf and herself flashed before her, but it wasn't in the happy way she had always imagined. Though she heard nothing, she saw screaming, fighting, and tears. It was not a happy life. The pictures abruptly shifted and featured another man. His brown hair was mussed and his eyes bright. They laughed together, he held her while she cried, smiled at the smallest things. In one he looked up, like he was looking at her, and she saw what made his eyes so bright. Before she could do anything else, she was forced back to the real world. Ginny barely held her up as she recovered.

"Luna?"

When she was sure on her feet, she said, "Get Rolf. Now." Her friend gave her a once over before dashing into the tent. Seconds later the flap tore open and a tall, dark haired man stepped through.

His arms went around her. "Luna? What happened? Ginny said you had a vision."

She gripped his arms tightly. "We're about to make a huge mistake."

"What?"

"It was us, my vision. If we go through with this we will do nothing but fight and scream and be bitter." Tears were beginning to fall. "My visions are never wrong, you know that."

"Did it show anything else?"

She hesitated before nodding. "It showed another. One with whom my life is perfect."

He sighed and held her close. "I understand. I wish I didn't, but I do. I suppose that means we have to tell everyone." She nodded. "Best get this over with. Hey." He tilted her head to look up. His dark eyes searched her silver ones. "We can still be friends, yeah?"

"Yeah." She sniffed wetly and smiled.

"Is he here? The other one?"

"I don't know. It's Neville."

"He's here. I should have known. That man will do anything for you."

Luna reached up to hug him tightly. "You are a very kind and understanding man, Rolf Scamander. Someday you'll find your other half. It just wasn't meant to be me."

He gently wiped away her tears and offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

"Yes."

Together they entered the tent where their guests were waiting. Luna scanned her eyes around, searching for the Gryffindor. She found him standing off to the side, tucked away so she wouldn't have noticed him if she hadn't been looking. His eyes were sad as he looked away. When Rolf and Luna reached the front, they ignored the Ministry official and turned to face the crowd. Rolf spoke first.

"I know you are all here for a wedding, but there's been a slight change of plans." Luna say Neville look up in surprise. "Many of you know that dear Luna here has visions and they are never wrong. I wish her visions hadn't waited until moments before the wedding, but I'm afraid we won't be getting married."

Calls came from the crowd, asking for what sort of vision. Luna felt a presence at her side and looked to her best friend. The look on her face said everything the blond needed to know; she'd be there for her whatever her choice may be.

Luna turned to the crowd. Her voice, though soft, silenced everyone. "It was nothing major for the world but means everything to Rolf and I and one other." She resisted flicking her eyes towards that other. "We're sorry you came here for nothing. Please enjoy the food and reception as our apology." People crowded around them, but their friends managed to get there first.

A soft touch on her shoulder caused her to turn around. Standing arm in arm behind her were Harry and Hermione with the Weasley Twins behind them. Hermione's hand drifted down her arm. "What do you need us to do?"

Luna's eyes flicked up to the twins. "Distraction so I can get to someone."

They smirked. "Consider it done." She only had to wait a few moments before decoy detonators and whizbangs began going off. Luna smiled at her friends before disappearing into the crowd.

Her feet led her towards where she last saw him. He had moved deeper into the shadows, trying to avoid being seen. By anyone else, he was unseen, but to Luna, who knew what to look for, he was easy to spot. She walked right up to him, well within arm's reach.

"Hello, Neville."

"Hello, Luna."

"I'm going to kiss you."

His face flushed red to rival Ginny's hair and his eyes grew wide. "W-what?" he sputtered.

"I," she stated, sliding her arms around his neck, "am going to kiss you, Neville Longbottom." He protested very little as she pulled him down and pressed her lips to his. He froze against her but she didn't pull away. She just waited until he relaxed and his arms slid around. Where there had been only a small spark with Rolf, there were fireworks with Neville. A feeling she had never felt filled her and she never wanted it to leave. When they broke apart, both of their breathing was a little harsh and his lips were tinged red. She watched as they tilted in a goofy smile and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"How did I ever survive without that?"

"I don't know, but you'll never have to do it again."

He sobered. "What happened in your vision?"

She grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She reached up and captured his lips again. "Where you and I are concerned, nothing but good, I assure you."

"What about Rolf?"

"He understands. We're still going to be friends, but nothing more. You're stuck with me."

He grinned at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Take me away." The couple disappeared with a small pop that was undetected among the Twin's creations.


End file.
